


freckles

by euriele



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euriele/pseuds/euriele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker sees Wash's face for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	freckles

You’ve never seen Washington’s face before.

He’s always in armour. You never see hi without his helmet. It must be some Freelancer thing, you think. Some paranoid little part of him that doesn’t feel safe with his armour off. You find yourself wondering if he sleeps with his armour on.

He’s seen your face, of course. He barges into your room each and every morning - already in armour - and demands you get up before leaving the room in a hurry upon finding that you’re naked - hey, you can’t help it. The nights in this canyon are hot.

Doesn’t seem to bother him.

He’s always got his helmet on.

You want to see his face.

*

You start imagining what he looks like.

You find yourself laying on your back in your bunk, staring at the underside of the empty top bunk. Wash is asleep the next room over - the door’s locked, you already tried. You listen to the steady snoring of Caboose in the next room, to your heartbeat that’s loud in your ears. Stare at the bunk and wonder why Wash is trying so hard to hide his face.

He’s probably got some scars, you think. He has to. You imagine them, light pink, almost white scars that cut through his cheeks and nose and forehead and maybe even down his neck.

Dark brown eyes, you think. Brown hair, probably unkempt and overgrown. Greys poking through. A five o’ clock shadow that’s also greying. A permanent scowl. Crow’s feet. Frown lines on his forehead.

Your Wash looks like the main character of some shitty videogame.

You think he looks okay.

*

When the Feds have Wash, your image of him changes constantly. Felix told you that they could be torturing Wash right now, so your image of him changes daily. One day he’s got a black-eye and a broken nose. The next, his cheek is bruised and there’s blood splattered across his forehead.

You try and stop yourself from imagining it.

But you can’t.

*

You see the back of his head when you get him back.

He’s talking to Carolina in her room. The door’s ajar, and you can see a sliver of the room. He’s got his back to you, helmet off. And he has bright blonde hair.

You most definitely weren’t expecting bright blonde hair. The roots are coming through black in some places, grey hairs shining through in others. Still, blonde was most definitely not on your list of hair colours for Washington.

You hope to see his face. He starts to turn and your breath catches in your throat. Then, he stops and pulls his helmet over his head.

_Dammit._

*

He’s shot by Felix.

Apparently, not all the alien weapons the New Republic give to Felix are broken, because he uses one to shoot Washington. You see it happen, see the burst of bright green light from Felix’s weapon. It hits Wash square in the chest, slices through the chest-plate and Kevlar under-suit.

You scream.

*

Washington has freckles. He’s got dozens of them, dark brown dots splattered across his nose and cheeks.

Grey eyes, one a lighter, more silvery colour than the other. There’s a tiny, white scar stretching from the epicanthus of his left eye. Another one cutting across her forehead, a tiny one splitting the bottom left corner of his lips.

Pale skin, paler than what you’d imagined. Faint frown lines on his forehead. No crow’s feet. No five o’ clock shadow. And he looks so much more younger that what you’d imagined. His dog tags say he’s thirty-five.

Too young, you think, as you look at the hole in his chest where Felix shot him.

Far too young.

You place your fingers over his eyelids and gently close them.


End file.
